On A Hot Tin Roof
by Miss Elle Winchester
Summary: The Crimebuster's meeting was a success and they've added a new member. Her name is Wiley Kat and she just can't seem to play by the rules. Perhaps Adrian can tame her wild nature but didn't the Egyptians worship cats?
1. Chapter 1

This is pretty much Movie-verse, I read the graphic novel and fell in love with it but I can't seem to get out of that movie sense of mind. This story is rated M for language, sexual situations, blood, violence, and some other things that I can't quite think of now. I think this is my best story out of every Fanfic I've written, if I do say so myself. I know most are wary of OC's in the Watchman universe but I don't think mine will become an OC; she's very different than anything I've ever written.

* * *

_**I. Get Busy Living…**_

_ What type of hero is late for her first meeting? _Mariska thought dryly as she sprinted over rooftops in the rain. It slid easily down her black bodysuit giving her a sleek panther-like look; unfortunately it caught inside her white fur lined Vegan-leather boots making her squish slightly as she ran. _Remember to get new boots. _Another mental note that would most likely become lost within the maze she called her psyche. With one swift movement she slipped down a fire escape and a flickering telephone pole; this had to be the address. She quickly let herself into the building, entering the foyer she came across a long mustard colored hallway. Shaking out her long hair and the fur that extended from her white clawed gloves and boots, Mariska followed the hallway and the speaking that echoed from a room at the end of the antechamber. Glancing around this new room, which had a long table with only a singular cupcake and nearly empty bowl of what she could only guess was punch of some sort, she saw six costumed figures standing near the front of the room around a map of the city mounted on a show board. Hanging in the shadows she observed them inconspicuously. The apparent leader was speaking about how they would assign patrol partners; his costume was obviously influenced by an Egyptian style motif but the deep plum and rich gold bodysuit and cape was imposing on his muscular figure. He had a slight accent, perhaps Austrian or German? Mariska decided not to dwell on it. He was blonde, like her (although hers was unfortunately fake), and wore a purple mask with a golden circlet around his head that stopped at his forehead.

To his immediate left was a gruff looking man dressed in militaristic style armor, stars and stripes with guns and ammo. On his leather lapel was a shiny yellow smiley face button; it seemed out of place on this man that reeked of death and destruction. His unruly brown hair was flecked with grey but he still retained a youthful figure. He also wore a mask. Mariska's sensitive nose wrinkled as he blew a large puff of smoke from his cigar that was tucked between his teeth and moustache. She sneezed; they all looked at her like she was a fly that needed to be squashed. Finally, the only person she was acquainted with, Nite Owl, greeted her.

"Kat!" he exclaimed, hugging the life out of her, "Glad you could make it."

Mariska smiled, "Forgive me for being so late."

"Aw, kitty get caught in the rain?" the man with the cigar smirked.

If she was indeed a true feline she would have scratched this man already, "No, I had a previous engagement."

"But you're here now so just forget about it." Nite Owl insisted, pushing her towards the center of the room.

The Crimebusters gathered around her, suddenly Mariska felt like the fat kid who didn't get picked in gym. They examined her with their eyes, each subtle gaze or flinch made her understand who she was dealing with. The only one not paying her much attention was a strange blue humanoid-like creature. His ice blue eyes were only half lidded as if he were incredibly bored by the idea of having another member. Finally, Mariska extended her hand, careful of her sharpened claws, in the direction of the blonde man.

"I'm Wiley Kat." She said.

He shook her hand firmly, "Ozymandias."

Mariska nodded, "Nice to meet you."

She was introduced to the other members shortly, noting that including her there was only one other female in the group. Silk Spectre II smiled at her warmly; Mariska saw that she unlike the others didn't hide her face. Another man in a cracking leather trench coat and ink-blot mask only grunted in response when she went to shake his hand. He jammed his hands farther into his pockets, looking at her from under his brown fedora.

"Don't mind Rorschach." Nite Owl said, "He's not the most hospitable."

The glowing blue god-like human's name was Jon aka Dr. Manhattan. Apparently he was human but Mariska was still wary. He seemed kind as he shook her hand gently, saying how much he would enjoy working with her. She grinned at him; they were the only heroes with special abilities. Although she didn't know Jon's yet, she knew they had to be something extraordinary; unlike her acute senses and knack to manipulate luck into her favor which now seemed terribly clichéd. The last member of Crimebusters and a veteran of the infamous Minutemen was The Comedian. He gripped her hand,

"Nice kitty."

_Boy are the cat jokes going to get old quick. _Mariska thought, rolling her eyes. She sat next to Silk Spectre (whose name she figured out was Laurie) and the meeting resumed as before.

Ozymandias looked at her fondly, "So? Does anyone want the new girl?"

A silent hush made the Crimebusters stop their murmuring, suddenly everyone felt uncomfortable.

"Not with me." Rorschach growled gruffly.

Mariska chuckled; at least he was being honest. Laurie gave her a pitiful look you might give a one legged kitten, "I wouldn't mind company."

The Comedian objected heavily to this, "Can't have all the dames together! Where's the fun in that?"

He winked at the two costumed ladies, earning himself two sneers in his direction.

"I have an idea," Nite Owl said, "maybe Laurie could patrol with Ozymandias and Kat can pair with me; after all we do know one another."

Laurie nodded, "That sounds logical."

Ozymandias however, didn't seem swayed, "Perhaps, the Kat could come with me." He reasoned, "Our fighting styles, from what you tell us Nite Owl, are similar and placing us together would give us the advantage of being coordinated."

The Comedian raised a thick eye brow, "Well who can argue with that?"

* * *

It's just a start so don't expect too much of the M stuff until we get a few chapters in.


	2. Chapter 2

Wasn't expecting much of a following but the reviews have been very nice. I don't see many Adrian/OC's so that's why I'm writing one. Also, for those of you wondering why the Comedian is listed as a secondary character when you search, that will be answered later. He will play a role in this aswell.

* * *

**_II. Desolation_**

Patrol began at half past twelve, Mariska and Ozymandias were assigned the Manhattan area as there had been a report of twin boys going missing over a week ago; the police had dismissed it as a runaway as the boys came from a broken home. Mariska knew better, when you're six running away sounds good but you always come home. Always. Used the slinking and sneaking in the shadows, Mariska found it strange that Ozymandias walked openly in the streets; seemingly not hiding the fact that he was a costumed vigilante. She followed him as they approached the boy's former home. It was a dilapidated row home with peeling yellow paint (that Mariska knew was full of lead and perhaps asbestos) and dirty steps littered with trash. Ozymandias politely knocked on the barred screen door, waiting patiently for someone to answer it. _Door to door superheroes? What next, computers you can take with you? _Mariska thought. The door flew open and a large woman with red hair stumbled outside; she didn't seem shocked or surprised to see Ozymandias or his friend.

"Thank God! You're here about my boy's ain't you?" she said, sounding relieved.

Ozymandias' smile was comforting, alluring almost, "Yes, I am Ozymandias and this is my partner; Wiley Kat."

The saddened woman told them of her plight to get the police to believe her about her boys being kidnapped from walking home from school and how they shrugged her off because she was just coming out of rehab. Ozymandias listened to the woman intently, putting in an intelligent word when the occasion called for it. Mariska surveyed the home from her place by the window; it was a little nicer on the inside. She glanced out to the street; two thugs who were dealing narcotics looked in her direction.

"Excuse me for a moment." Mariska said, walking outside to the punks on the corner.

"Hey!" she yelled.

Seeing her mask, the two youths bolted down the alley. Mariska took off after them, _why do these fuckers always run? _Taking one of the smoke capsules from inside her bra (she figured it would be the perfect place to hide these types of things) she threw it in the direction of the thugs. The alley was enveloped in blue smoke; Mariska's highly developed vision adjusted instantly. One of the punks ran right into her, she clothes-lined him quickly. He fell into a heap on the floor, groaning about how his neck felt like it was broken. She managed to catch the other in her claws, scratching his face. He began to scream and Mariska quickly removed her talons from his eye-sockets.

"I don't want to catch you asswipes out here again!" she barked, "You got that?!"

Both men managed to nod as she walked away. At the end of the alley was a stunned Ozymandias,

"What did you do?" he asked incredulously.

Mariska sighed, "Just keeping the streets clean."

-------

"Wake up Mar."

"Urgh, already?" Mariska groaned into her pillow. She nearly screeched in agony when the covers were snatched from her person, leaving her curling into a pitiful ball to stay warm.

"School." Her little sister Coraline (who liked to be called Cooper) said sternly. She was the only human who knew of her sister's vigilante antics. At thirteen she figured she was mature enough to stay home alone and wait for her sister to return from her "job". Cooper crossed her arms over her chest, covering the image of Billy Idol on her long-sleeved shirt, "You need an education missy."

Mariska sighed, "Why do I have the feeling you're raising me, instead of the other way around?"

Cooper rolled her eyes, "That's because I'm responsible. Apparently it's a recessive gene for you."

Cooper also had an annoying tendency to flaunt her intelligence when the occasion didn't call for it. Sometimes Mariska wondered is her sister's brainpower was a gift like her keen senses.

Mariska rolled out of bed and began her usual morning of stretching. She was incredibly lithe, doing backbends since she was four. She'd trained her body to become as flexible as a cats; Mariska was a lean, mean, kitty-crime fighting machine. Her wardrobe wasn't by any means fashionable but it met her standards of not looking like a whore or a nun. It was hippie chic with a slight flavor of punk; peace signs and studded bracelets with Vegan-leather headbands and Converses. Cooper was more of a Goth but still retained her sister's hippie style. Mariska walked into the kitchen of their apartment and found her sister sitting dangerously close to the TV in the living room. Their cat Tubbs sat next to her, watching the TV as intensely as his owner. Mariska got two bowls from the cabinet and a bag of cereal; she and her sister were both strict Vegans and only drank rice milk.

"_And in other news the new Crimebusters; a league of vigilantes, had their first meeting yesterday. Their ambition can only be measured as incredible on keeping the streets clean. As the Minutemen before them, these 'Watchmen' consist of everyday people who have taken up the mask to defend our city from crime. The police and the mayor both commend these individuals on their tremendous effort in keeping New York City safe."_

"Oh Mar, you're on TV!" Cooper said excitedly as she pointed to the glowing tube.

Mariska stopped what she was doing and looked. It was the picture she'd taken the day before at the meeting. She was wearing a genuine smile as she leaned on Nite Owl's shoulder.

"TV off Coop, time for breakfast." Mariska said, going over to turn off the television.

Cooper shook her head, "Wait! Wait! They're talking about Adrian Veidt! Can't I watch?"

Mariska looked at the blonde businessman on TV with disdain. Cooper had a strange fascination with the man claiming to be the 'smartest man' in the world. It was incredible. Ever since Cooper's 'Young Debaters' club had taken a trip to Veidt enterprises for school, Cooper was completely taken with the man; collecting every magazine he was on, buying almost all of his products, and watching every press conference she could. She knew everything about the man from his place of birth to his favorite color. Cooper said she felt a special connection with Veidt because they were both so mentally gifted. Cooper even said she was going to marry him one day.

"No." Mariska said coldly as she flicked off the TV, "He's only exploiting you."

Cooper pouted, "What if I want to be exploited?"

"You're thirteen," Mariska said, "you don't know what you want."

As they ate breakfast, Cooper kept glancing at her sister, "So, whose your patrol partner?"

Mariska groaned at the mention of "work", "His name is Ozymandias."

"You're partnered with deceased pharaoh Ramses II?"

"No smartass," Mariska joked, "He looks nothing like a dead pharaoh."

"So he's cute."

"I didn't say that."

"But you didn't deny it."

Mariska bit her tongue, "I think it's time we left."

Feeding Tubbs, Mariska and Cooper donned their jackets and closed the door to their apartment. Their building was relatively safe, Mariska could run away to fight crime in the middle of the night and not worry about someone hurting Cooper. They lived on the tenth floor of the twenty floored building. After their parents died Mariska got custody of Cooper when she was eighteen and they moved from Canada to New York where they were originally from. Now enrolled at NYU at nineteen Mariska was planning on majoring in Biotechnology. Their parents had left them quite a substantial amount, enough that Mariska's tuition was paid in full and they didn't have to worry about their rent. Mariska swung a leg over her 1975 Ducati motorbike, Cooper climbed on behind her. Mariska handed her one of the helmets; it had the image of angel wings on it in lacquered pearl colored paint that blended into the baby blue background. Mariska's was primarily black and white, like her costume, and featured two emerald cat eyes on the back. Cooper's middle school was fifteen minutes away, she liked when Mariska would drive her, it made her feel cool.

"Bye Coop!" Mariska yelled, the growling engine drowning out her voice as her sister stepped onto the curb.

"Bye Mar!" she said, running into the building as her sister sped away.

--------

"Think about this." Ozymandias reasoned.

Mariska launched herself down the tunnel, _never do._

Ozymandias sighed; this girl was going to be the death of him. He was used to working alone or at least with Silk Speckre who actually followed his rules and didn't question his authority. But this girl, the Kat, she only knew her own rules. Ozymandias supposed she was doing exactly what a cat did; ignoring everything and doing whatever it pleased. It irked him. The Kat looked like she was still in high school but had the gall to sass him and play by her own regulations. She would be the perfect partner for the Comedian. Both lacked a sense of consequence and showed almost no mercy when 'hunting' as the Kat called it. He didn't know why he followed her down the tunnel, not knowing why he cared so much. _Good Lord I think I'm actually beginning to like her,_ He thought as he slid down the dark tunnel. He jumped from the ending of the tunnel onto the floor. Bodies were spread out, all bearing claw marks. Apparently she'd already been here. He kicked one of them, he groaned. At least he was alive.

"Nice of you to join me, Oz." Wiley Kat smirked, emerging from the shadows.

Ozymandias merely huffed, "I still think we're wasting time here."

The Kat examined her claws, which were stained with crusted blood, "We're here because this is the only lead on those kids."

"And did you find any?"

She motioned to a trembling man that was tied up crudely with electrical cords. He looked grungy, possibly homeless.

"Where're the kids!" she growled at the man.

He shook with terror, "I dunno!"

She took a swipe at his cheek, "Tell us!"

"I-I-I dunno!"

"You'd better tell me you son of a bitch or I'll claw you where the sun don't shine." She threatened, her sharp nails hovering inches from his eyes.

"Okay! Okay!" he screamed, "We sold'em."

"What?"

Ozymandias felt himself grow in anger, "Human trafficking. It looks like this is bigger than just two little boys running away."

"Move!" Kat suddenly screamed, launching herself at Ozymandias. But he was already moving. A bullet lodged itself in the man's forehead, blood spurted from the wound.

"Sniper." Wiley Kat growled.

_It seems this was a setup_, Ozymandias pondered as he and the Kat burst through one of the windows. The glass shattered, a jagged piece sank deep into Wiley Kat's chest. She yelped with pain but they had to keep moving. Once far away from the warehouse and on a rooftop Ozymandias looked at his bleeding partner. She reached for the shard.

"Let me have a look at it." He wasn't asking.

She slowly unzipped her costume so he could see the injury. _Maybe he's really a doctor_, she thought, "Talk about knowing your partner intimately." She joked.

He didn't return the laughter. Icy silence followed as his lissome fingers raked over her collar and chest. Without warning he pulled out the shard, she hissed, biting her tongue painfully.

"You'll live." He said, "Go home."

"Pardon?"

He wasn't humoring her anymore. It was obvious the girl wasn't experienced enough to handle crime fighting and wasn't about to let the city suffer for her stupidity.

"I said go home Wiley Kat. I won't be requiring your help."

"You're not my boss. You can't just fire me!" she snarled, bearing her teeth like a real animal.

That's just what she was. A feral animal that he couldn't control. Ramses II might've worshipped the cat as a god-like deity but Adrian Veidt knew better.

"This conversation is over."

* * *

I know Adrian sounds a little cold in this chapter but Mariska's really growing on him. Their regular personalities will meet soon, much to Cooper's dismay.


End file.
